


If Wishes Were Horses

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, late at night, Angel is haunted by dreams of what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

Sometimes, late at night, Angel is haunted by dreams of what might have been.

_He stood in the shadows, watching Lorne play with a two-year-old Connor, while Doyle sat beside Cordelia's bedside, a smile on his face as he stared down at the dark-haired babe in her arms. Wesley leaned against a nearby wall, his long-lost innocence still in place. Harry sat on the floor at his face, looking up every now and then with a glint in her eyes. Gunn stood in the doorway, Alonna on one side and Fred on the other._

He occasionally wished he wouldn't awaken.


End file.
